The rise of a new Dawn
by Snipthewolf
Summary: As the second Tiberian War comes to a close, old projects begin awakening all across the Italian Red Zone, as a new force, controlled by neither Nod, nor GDI arises and forever changes the outcome of the war in ways even Kane himself cannot foresee.
1. Prologue

-Three weeks before the end of the Second Tiberium War-

-Recording Begin-

*Nod Scientist*: Entry 237.41, The end is drawing closer.. Our work is nearly complete but it won't matter, Kane has lost. Nod has lost!

…

…

…

There's nothing left here.. I'm all alone, alone with my work. My precious, precious WORK!

…

They will live and breathe our air, free of the constraints of us MERE beings! They will be able to walk among the holy green crystals, to touch the very surface and know how it feels to hold the most valued of our very lives… They..they…

…

…

…

…

They will fight for Kane, for Nod, FOR TIBERIUM! But..

I am not worthy to see this beautiful new dawn..I.. I have completed my purpose..

*Muffled gunshot*

…

…

…

…

-Automatic recording ending-

* * *

><p>-Two months later-<p>

As the sun slowly rose over the desolate, disfigured remnants of Italy, its once glorious skys clouded with Tiberian gas, and its once rolling hills scarred by massive spires of Tiberium. It was through this mutated land that to large six wheeled vehicles rolled through on massively oversized tires, their golden paint standing out against the sickly green glow of the crystals around them.

Inside the lead vehicle a small team of very irate men clothed in large sealed suits of armor continued to argue. "Dammit sarge, why are we even out here. There's nothing left in these zones, nothing!" the one closest to the entrance said. "Because we have orders Mendez, that's why!" the one near the back said, his voice full of annoyance. "Well.. What are we even loo-" 'Mendez' began before being cut off by a synthetic female voice. "Warning, Ion Storm approaching."

The man at the back sat up, popping open the hatch in the center of the roof before sticking his head up and out of the massive vehicle. Above him the clouds of toxic gas churned and twisted before finally erupting as a mass of pure energy shot down from the clouds and obliterated one of the few mutated tree's that had managed to hold on to life, reducing it to ash.

The man stuck his head back into the tank, yelling to the driver. "Move it, we need to get to cover now!" the driver responded by slamming his foot on the gas and sending the armored vehicle speeding down the trail with the second one following close behind.

Quickly the man looked back at the APC behind the lead vehicle, only to look away as a blinding light forced him to avert his eyes. When he looked back the vehicle was no longer behind them, but a large black crater and several large chunks of scrap told him all he needed to know as he closed the hatch above him.

"Driver, we need cover, NOW!" He yelled as the driver turned to reply, only to be engulfed in a flash of light as a Ion bolt struck the vehicles cockpit, throwing it like it was nothing against a large chunk of Tiberium, shattering the small spire and sending the vehicles occupants soaring from the wreck. The last thing the man saw was 'Mendez' impaled on a spire of Tiberium, and the ground rushing to meet him as he succumbed to the dark embrace of death.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile half a mile below the surface-<p>

In a rather small black room far below to surface, lights flickered on as consoles that had sat inert for months began to power on, and nearby a small reactor began to come online as the power of the Ion electrons jumpstarted the system. Slowly the dark corridors began to glow a dull red as the lights slowly grew in power, some shorting out while others began to glow brightly. But as the systems began to return to what had once passed for 'normal' operations, something within the facility began to awaken as a pair of bright amber eyes opened in the still black portions of the complex.

The new dawn, had awakened...


	2. Chapter 1 (A Rude Awakening)

-Unknown Underground Complex, Italy-

Inside a large glass tank filled with a strange green and nearly see-through liquid a lone figure floated, his body covered by a strange black bodysuit while a bulky grey mask covered his mouth. only minutes after the generator came online the still body began to stir, first his fingers moved slightly, then his arm. Till he finally opened his eyes which glowed a bright amber yellow even in the murky 'waters' of the tank.

Suddenly and without warning, the liquid began to drain itself from the tank leaving the figure to sink to the bottom before finally gripping the mask and removing it from his face. After taking a few breaths the 'man' held a hand up to wipe traces of the liquid from his face, only to stop as he noticed that his skin was no longer skin, but a strange orange fur.

He shook his head, trying to think back to before he was taken, only wince as his attempts brought only pain. Weakly he tried to get to his feet, only to stumble and fall to the floor just as the lights began to come on in the room. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone as the sound of someone hitting the floor next to him made him turn his head. At first it was hard to see who or what was laying only feet from him, but as the lights slowly grew brighter his face turned to a look of confusion as what he could only describe as a female vulpine-like animal lay breathing slowly in a small pool of the same fluid he'd been in.

Slowly he began dragging himself towards her, until he was merely a foot from her before he saw her eyes flutter open before widening in shocks she saw him. before he could say anything she screamed and kicked out at him, catching him in the face and sending him skidding across the room from the impact. For a few moments he just laid there until he sat up, wincing as a lance of pain ran up his spine.

"Gh.. Was that really necessary?" He asked as he rubbed the side of his face. The strange 'woman' simply stared at him, a look of shock and horror still firmly implanted on her face. Shaking his head slightly he got to his feet and half walked half stumbled to the door before noticing a set of four lockers hidden in the corner by the door, immediately he shuffled over to them before trying the handle on the first on, feeling surprised as the door slid soundlessly open to reveal a black armored vest with a red triangle and scorpions tail stamped on the chest plate.

immediately he frowned, realizing where he was before taking the vest and sliding it on. "Well, I hate to say it, but I've got a good idea where we are.." He said aloud, only to hear a slight whimpering in response. he started to close he locker when he spotted a blocky grey shape in the back, and upon pulling it out realized it was a Nod combat rifle, and as if by reflex he removed the magazine and checked it, smiling when he saw the full clip before sliding it back into the rifle and pulling back to bolt, walked to the door.

He stopped for a moment and looked back at the woman, feeling strangely sad as he saw her curled up where she'd fallen, whimpering silently. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he walked over to he before going down on his knee next to her. "Hey." he said placing a hand on her shoulder only to fall back in surprise as she bowled him over burying her face into his shoulder and sobbing loudly.

Unsure what to do he slowly placed the rifle on the ground and wrapped his arms around her, while muttering. "Hey, listen. I promise i'll find out what happened to us, whatever they did." before smiling as he heard a break in her sobs. the woman looked up at him, her eyes were a bright green color and she had a small stripe of greenish fur running up from her nose to her forehead, then she nodded slightly and let go of him.

slowly he picked up the rifle again and went back to the lockers and opened up two more of them, revealing two black ballistic helmets and another vest and rifle. Quickly he helped the women get her vest and helmet on before handing her the rifle and putting his own helmet on before turning to the door. "Are you ready?" he asked, to which she nodded as he opened the door and stepped through.

Into the unknown..


End file.
